


Stories Of The Moon

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys thinks about the two tales of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Of The Moon

Daenerys sat on the cold sand, the heat of the day purged by the darkness. She stared up at the moon, considering the tales she’d been told.

What if this moon decided to join its fallen sister and venture towards the sun, cracking and unleashing dragons into the world again. She’d like that, then she could say to her brother: _There are a thousand thousand dragons and you are not one of them._

Or that she was a goddess married to the Sun, the leader of all. Just like she was. She liked that story too but not as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #04: The Table of Doom at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
